The Doggett Family
by EVHDoggettGallo
Summary: This is a selection of stories revolving around John's new family. In my little X-Files world, John and Monica are married and are raising a family that consists of two sons, Kyle and Austin, and a daughter, Kelsey. Also in my little world Mulder and Scully still have William, and they have a daughter, Olivia. This story is now rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1:The Beging Of A Family

John and Monica are at their house, they are in the livingroom and Monica is sitting on the couch and John is attempting to assemble the highchair for their expected child. Monica is pregnet and is one day past due for their first child.

"Mon, it's gonna be fine."John reassured.

"No, it's not, I am one day overdue, and I'm getting sick of this."Monica said as she put her hand on her forehead.

"Hey, honey, when Barbera gave birth to Luke, she was three days early and I was about an hour and a half away from the hospital, but lucky for me my friend Kevin was on the case with my partner and I so I was able to take the squad car to the hospital and I got there in half an hour."John told Monica as he sat down on the couch right next to her. "And as you know, Luke turned out just fine, so will this little baby of ours. He or she will be our perfect little miracle."He continued as he started rubbing her arm and put his other hand on the bump that was their unborn child.

"Well I hope it comes out soon or else mommy will be very upset."She said as John smiled and laughe a little bit. He loved it when she use her "mommy voice".

"Don't worry sweetheart, our little baby will be here before you know it."He said as he softly placed a kiss on her head. "It'll be here soon."He continued.

 _It'll be here soon._


	2. Chapter 2:The Baby's Here

Disclaimer:I do not own the X-Files, it is Chris Carter's, though I wish I did own it, sigh:)

John and Monica were over at Mulder and Scully's house. John was playing with William, who was only two and was hugging his alien stuffy, and Mulder and Scully were watching from the doorframe that lead to their small kitchen thinking: _John's going to be a great dad._ Then, Monica ran out of the bathroom and looked at John.

"John!"She yelled."My water broke!"

"Then call Bob The Builder!"Little William said with a smile.

"No, it's a different kind of water kiddo."John said playfully grabbing William's little nose. "It means that Aunt Monica is going to have our baby."He continued, then suddenly the playful smile left his face and he dropped the toy UFO that he had in his hand and turned over and looked at Monica and said with a shocked face: "Wait, you're having our baby, now!"

"Yes John."Monica said looking over at her dumbfounded husband.

Then Mulder and Scully realized what was going on and looked over at them then at their son who was without the knowledge to know what was going on.

"We need to get you to the hospital imdentaly, John you drive like heck so you can drive us, and Mulder, you drive behind us so that William can get their safely."Scully said, grabbing some of her medical supplies and wetting some washcloths.

They got into the car and John turned on his lights and siren so that they could bypass all the was sitting next to Monica holding a washcloth on her forehead and, John was looking back into the rearview mirror at his wife.

"You okay honey?"John asked.

Monica screamed and said.

"What do you think?"

"Okay then."John replied then looked back at the road. "Hey Scully, since you're a medical doctor, well this question is kind of out there, and I did see it on TV, so what do you, from a medical point of view, would hurt more, giving birth or gett'in kicked in the balls?"John asked, just trying to elevate some of the stress and he has never drove a women in labor to the hospital before, so he didn't know what to say.

"Well, how about I kick you John, then we will see who is hurting more me or you."Monica said kind of sarcastically.

"I think I would get more leverage since you are giving birth, but Mulder has a strong kick, he was the star kicker for his football team."Scully said, smiling.

John worriedly looked into the rearview mirror.

"Ehh, are you actually going to do this?"John worriedly asked.

"Maybe."Monica yelled. Then screamed in pain.

"Fine, Muldah can kick me."John said with a sigh.

Monica and Scully laughed.

"I'll tell him once we get Monica in a room."Scully said, still laughing.

They arrived at the hospital and got Monica in a room, she was having light contractions and the baby was still about a few hours from being born, as the doctor said, but she was still in a lot of pain. Mulder walked in with Scully since William fell asleep. John looked at Mulder and a shiver went down his spine.

"Hey, Muldah, Scully, where's Will?"He asked, hoping that William was following them.

"He fell asleep, the nurse said that she would tell us if he woke up."Mulder said, walking over to John who quickly stood up.

Monica and Scully smiled, they thought it was funny.

"You ready John?"Mulder asked as John braced himself.

"I'm ready when you are."John said, thinking that Mulder was going to kick him.

"Did you tell Mulder yet?"Monica asked, her contractions were becoming a little less frequent, but more painful.

"No, but I will in a minute."Scully replied with a smile, they enjoyed seeing John like this, expecting a lot pain.

"What do you mean John? You're the one who is about become a parent again."Mulder said, confused.

John took a deep breath and looked over at Monica and Scully with anger in his eyes then sat down.

"Mulder, can I speak to you for a second?"Scully asked.

"Sure."

Scully took Mudler to the side and explained to him the conversation that they had in the car.

"So John, I get to kick you."Mulder said with a smile strecting from ear to ear as he walked over to John who was sitting next to his wife, holding her hand.

"Damn it."John cursed under his breath.

"Well John, you get a child, with no pain at all, and I have to suffer so it's only fair."Monica said, then she screamed in pain.

John took a deep breath then said: "Fine."

John then stood up and braced himself as Mulder pulled his leg back, then got in a kicker stance. John closed his eyes and got ready then, just as Mulder was about to kick they heard a little voice.

"Uncle John! Daddy! Are you guys playing invisible football?"William asked running into his daddy's arms.

Mulder picked up his son and replied:

"Yes, but what are you doing awake. Shouldn't you be sleeping?"Mulder asked

"Yeah, but I wanted to be with you."William replied.

"Hey, Will, how about I tuck you back in?"John said to the little boy.

"Sure Uncle John, but could you sing me a goodnight song?"William asked as Mulder placed his son down on the ground and John picked him up.

"Sure kiddo."John replied with a smile.

John walked back with William and tucked him in on the couch in the waiting room. Scully followed behind, but stayed at a non visible distance.

"Uncle John, could you sing me a song?"William asked.

"Okay, what song?"John asked.

"Any song."William replied "But Mommy usually sings me a lullaby, but I think that any song would work."He continued.

John took a deep breath then looked around to be sure that no one was listening.

"Okay, I got one, here we go."

" _So no one told you life was gonna be this way."_ '

William laughed.

"No, that's a theme song, and fun song."William said with a smile, he liked it when John started getting silly with him.

"Okay, I got another one. I used to sing this my son, Luke."John said with a sigh.

"Why haven't I met him?"William asked, he didn't know about Luke.

"He died a while ago."John replied.

"Ohh, sorry."

"It's okay, I have to hurry, Aunt Monica could have the baby at any minute now, so here we go."

" _Close your eyes,_

 _Have no fear,_

 _The monster's gone,_

 _He's on the run and your daddy's here,_

 _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy_

 _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy_

 _Before you go to sleep,_

 _Say a little prayer,_

 _Everyday_

 _In every way,_

 _It's gettin' better and better,_

 _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy_

 _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy_

 _Out on the ocean sailin' away,_

 _I can hardly wait_

 _To see you come of age,_

 _But I guess we'll both_

 _Just have to be patient,_

' _Cause it's a long way to go,_

 _A hard row to hoe_

 _Yes, it"s a long way to go_

 _But in the meantime,_

 _Before you cross the street,_

 _Take my hand,_

 _Life is what happens to you,_

 _While you're busy makin' other plans_

 _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy_

 _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy_

 _Before you go to sleep,_

 _Say a little prayer,_

 _Everyday_

 _In every way,_

 _It's gettin' better and better,_

 _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy_

 _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy_

 _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful Luke"_

John sang, then he realized that he said Luke instead of William

"Ohh, me do that again."

" _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful William."_

Then he saw that William was fast asleep. He smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight beautiful William. I love you."John said as stroked William's hair then left to go back to Monica's room when he saw Scully.

Scully saw and heard the whole thing, she knew that he hadn't gotten over Luke, he porbley never would, but she also knew that he would make a great father.

"Scully? What are you do'in here?"John asked as she crossed his arms.

"I was going to check on William, did you tuck him in?"She asked, trying not to make it obvious that she saw the whole thing.

"You saw it, didn't ya?"He said, looking at her.

"Yes, I did."She admitted.

"It's okay, Scully, I love the kid, so I don't mind if you listened, I know you love him way more than I do."John said smiling.

"John, you are going to make a great dad, and now that you had the experience with Luke, this new baby of yours is going to be even more lucky to have a dad that already knows what he is doing."Scully said as she rubbed his shoulder.

"Let's get back to Mon, she should be having the baby at any minute."John said.

John and Scully walked into the hospital room where Monica was.

"What took you so long John, huh, that was way too long!"Monica yelled.

"It's okay Mon, I'm here now."John said soothingly as he walked over to the chair right next to Monica's bed. He put one hand on Monica's arm, but she pushed it away.

Monica huffed then said:

"Mulder, just kick him in the man spot already!"

John's eyes lit right up and he looked over at Mulder.

"She's been like this for a while now John, the doctor said that it's the hormones and the pain."Mulder said then John sighed.

"I guess I can't put it off any longer."John said then got up.

"You wanna see me in the same condition as you Mon?"John asked.

"Yeah, how about you have this baby, huh!"She yelled.

John sighed then replied:

"Fine, Muldah, get over here and kick me."

 _Never expected to say that._ John thought to himself.

Mulder then walked over to where John was standing, he looked at him and said:

"You sure about this John?"

"Yup, just get it over with."

Mulder then brought his right foot back and John closed his eyes and braced himself, then Mulder kicked him and kneed him twice in the groin.

"Ahh."John said as he screamed in pain. "No wonder why Scully said you were the star kicker on your high school football team."John continued as he fell to the ground in pain.

"You okay John?"Scully asked as she ran over to John's aid.

"It hurts like hell."He said.

"So what hurts more, what happened to him or what I am about to do?"Monica asked.

"Well, based on my previous experience and my analysis of him, labor hurts more."Scully confessed.

"Is everything okay in here?I heard the screams from down the hall."The nurse said that just walked in. She looked over at Monica, then down at John.

"Yes, everything is ehh, under control."John said with markers of pain in his voice as he stood up. His right leg was bent and almost hovering over the ground in discomfort.

"Okay, just tell me if you need anything."The nurse said questionably.

"Wait, we could use an ice pack."Scully said looking at John.

"Okay, I'll be right back."The nurse said as she left the room.

Scully helped John sit back down and the nurse came back with the ice pack. John put on his groin and held Monica's hand then said:

"I can't believe that you are willing to go through this much pain for us, to have this child."

"Well, John, you do realize that they give her medicine so that she most likely will be in a little less pain than John is in right now, so in realiaty, John is in more pain."Scully confesseed.

They then heard someone screaming, and coming down the hall.

"Uncle John, Uncle John, Uncle John."William said as he ran up to John.

"What is it Will?"John asked picking up the little toddler up and setting him down on his lap as William kept his small arms wrapped around John's waist and holdong his stuffed alien.

"I had a scary dream."He confessed.

"Awwe, William, what was it about?"Mulder asked squatting down so that he could face his son who had his head tucked in John's shoulder.

"I only want to talk to John."William said.

"Okay, but you can tell me anything if you need to."Mulder said then walked over to Scully.

"I had a dream Uncle John that big hairy and scary monster was chasing me and that whenever I yelled out daddy's and your's name that you couldn't hear me and I got really scared."William said as tears were rushing down his face.

"It's okay Will, the monster's gone, he won't hurt you."John said as placed a soft gentle kiss on the top of William's head.

"Could you sing me that song again please?"William asked looking up into John's eyes.

John looked over at Monica, then over at Mulder and Scully.

"Sure kiddo, just as long as Aunt Monica and your mommy and daddy don't mind my singing."John said which brought a small smile upon William's face.

"It's fine John."Scully said in everyone's favor.

"Okay, here we go."

" _Close your eyes,_

 _Have no fear,_

 _The monster's gone,_

 _He's on the run and your daddy's here,_

 _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy_

 _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy_

 _Before you go to sleep,_

 _Say a little prayer,_

 _Everyday_

 _In every way,_

 _It's gettin' better and better,"  
_

Then Mulder walked over to the side of John's chair and placed one hand on the back of the chair and started sing along

" _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy"_

Then Scully walked over and went to the other side of the chair and started brushing her hand through William's soft gentle brown hair and sang along and Monica chimed in too.

" _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy_

 _Out on the ocean sailin' away,_

 _I can hardly wait_

 _To see you come of age,_

 _But I guess we'll both_

 _Just have to be patient,_

' _Cause it's a long way to go,_

 _A hard row to hoe_

 _Yes , it"s a long way to go_

 _But in the meantime,_

 _Before you cross the street,_

 _Take my hand,_

 _Life is what happens to you,_

 _While you're busy makin' other plans_

 _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy_

 _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy_

 _Before you go to sleep,_

 _Say a little prayer,_

 _Everyday_

 _In every way,_

 _It's gettin' better and better,_

 _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy_

 _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy_

 _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful William."_

John looked over at Mulder then at Scully, then at his wife then finally at the little boy who was fast asleep on his lap and smiled.

"You actually have a great voice John, I didn't mind it."Scully said and smiled, Mulder laughed a little.

"I'll take William back to the waiting room and tuck him in."Mulder said walking over to pick up his son.

"Ya know what, I got it, I better get used to it since the baby's almost here."John said getting up with William in his arms.

"Okay."Mulder said smiling over at John

John walked over to the waiting room and tucked him in.

"Ya know what Will, when my first son, Luke, died I never expected to be a father again, to another child of my own to look after and tuck in at night and sing to. I never thought that I would sing that song again to any other child but Luke, but now I guess I will get to sing it again, and thank you for that Will, I love you."John said to William, he knew that he was fast asleep and wasn't listening, but he still felt like saying that. He kissed William on the forehead then walked out and went back into Monica's room.

"Hey, John."Mulder said.

"What's up."John said back as he sat back down in the chair.

"Did you used to sing that song to Luke?"Mulder asked looking over at John who was holding Monica's hand, She hasn't had a contraction yet, but the next one would the last one, as the doctor had predicted.

"Yes, I memorized it for him."John confessed taking a deep breath.

"Ohh, well, I think that's nice."

"Thanks."John said with a smile.

A few hours have passed and William hasn't woken up in a while, and Monica has not had a contraction.

"Ahh."Monica screamed in pain.

"It's alright Mon, it's almost over, you will be just fine."John reassured.

"That's the last one , you're ready to have the baby."The nurse said with a smile.

"I'm, ready?"Monica said questionably.

"Yes."The nurse replied.

"I'm really going to have this baby."Monica said as she looked over at John, who as well was shocked, but happy to hear that his son, or daughter would be here soon.

"Yes, Mon, our baby will be here soon."John said, soothingly.

They rushed her to the delivery room.

"Okay , push."The doctor said.

"Ahh."Monica screamed.

"Oww."John said as he cringed since Monica squeezed his hand as hard as hard as she could. "And the pain comes back."John said again as he felt the pain from before when Mulder kicked him come back.

"Okay, we need you to push again."The doctor said.

"Ahh."Monica screamed as she pushed again.

"The baby's crowning, we need you to push one more time."The doctor said again.

"Ahh."Monica screamed once more as John cringed since a lot of weight was put on his hand.

Then, they heard a baby crying.

"It's a boy."The doctor said examining the baby.

"He's here Mon, our son is here!"John said excitedly.

"Here, daddy, do you want to cut the cord?"The doctor asked as John grabbed the scissors from her hands and cut the umbilical cord.

"Here's your son, congratulations."The doctor said as she handed them their son who was wrapped in a blue blanket.

John and Monica looked down at their newborn son and smiled.

"Hey there Doggett Jr., I'm your daddy and I want you to know that I will always keep you safe, no matter what from anything and everything. I will never fail you, I will keep you safe forever and ever."John said to his newborn son as a lone tear rushed down his face.

"Do you guys have a name yet?"The Nurse asked.

John and Monica looked at each other and replied:

"No, not yet."Monica replied taking the baby in her arms and looking down at him.

"Okay, then we'll call him baby boy Doggett."The nurse said as she wrote that down on the baby's sheet and stuck it on the front of his plastic crib.

John then thought about the day that Luke was born, January 9th, and said as the Doctor and Nurse left with his newborn son:

"See ya later Luke."

The next day, Mulder and Scully walked in with William in Mulder's arms.

"Uncle John, Aunt Monica, is that your new baby?"William asked as he was put down on the ground and ran over to John and Monica who were in the bed together with Monica holding their son.

"Yes he is."Monica replied with a smile.

"He's so little, and cute."William said peering down at the baby.

"Did you guys pick out a name yet?"Scully asked walking over to the bed and looking down at the baby.

"No, but we have dialed it down to three names."Monica replied.

"Okay, what are the names?"Mulder asked, sneaking a peek at the baby.

"Austin, Kyle, and Jackson."John said.

"I can see Jackson."Mulder said looking down at the baby.

"I think that he is more of a Kyle."Scully said.

"Well that helps."John said.

"So we have to chose from Jackson and Kyle."Monica said.

"I think that we should leave it up to Will."John said. "Which name do you like better, Jackson or Kyle?"He asked the little boy that was lying on the bed on his belly looking at the baby.

"I like Kyle, it reminds of John Connor's dad, Kyle Reese."William said.

"Wait, he's seen _Terminator_?"Scully said looking over at Mulder with her hands on her hips.

"No. mommy, not just _Terminator,_ I saw _Terminator Two: Judgment Day_ as well."William said with a smile.

Scully looked at Mulder with anger in her eyes.

"I was John's idea."Mulder said as Scully looked at John.

"Is it true John?"Scully asked.

"Uhh, well Muldah and I were having a Arnold Schwarzenegger movie marathon and we watching the _Terminator_ movies when William came in and Muldah and I thought that it would be okay if he watched them with us as long as when a scary scene came on we shielded him from it, so he did'in see anything that he shouldn't have seen."John reassured.

"Okay."Scullly said, calmly.

"So I guess we have little Kyle Doggett."Monica said looking down at Kyle.

"What's his middle name?"Mulder asked.

"Luke, we agreed that the first boy we have, his middle name would be Luke."John automatically replied.

"So Kyle Luke Doggett?"Scully asked.

"Yes, his name is Kyle Luke Doggett."Monica said peering down at the baby.

"Welcome to the world Kyle Luke Doggett, I'm your daddy and I will keep you safe no matter what, we all love you."John said looking down at his son.

"Can we all sing to him?"William asked.

"Sure thing kiddo."John said.

" _Close your eyes,_

 _Have no fear,_

 _The monster's gone,_

 _He's on the run and your daddy's here,_

 _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy_

 _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy_

 _Before you go to sleep,_

 _Say a little prayer,_

 _Everyday_

 _In every way,_

 _It's gettin' better and better,_

 _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy_

 _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy_

 _Out on the ocean sailin' away,_

 _I can hardly wait_

 _To see you come of age,_

 _But I guess we'll both_

 _Just have to be patient,_

' _Cause it's a long way to go,_

 _A hard row to hoe_

 _Yes , it"s a long way to go_

 _But in the meantime,_

 _Before you cross the street,_

 _Take my hand,_

 _Life is what happens to you,_

 _While you're busy makin' other plans_

 _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy_

 _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy_

 _Before you go to sleep,_

 _Say a little prayer,_

 _Everyday_

 _In every way,_

 _It's gettin' better and better,_

 _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy_

 _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy_

 _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful Kyle."_

They all sang together to the new baby.

"Your daddy and I love you, so does your Uncle Mulder, and Aunt Scully, and your little cousin William."Monica said as she kissed her son on the head.

Note:No copyright inteaded the Song Beautiful Boy is by John Lennon and is his, may he rest in peace.


	3. Chapter 3:The Welcome Home Toast

John walked up to the doorframe of Monica's hospital room with a cup of coffee in one hand and an empty baby carrier in the other. He leaned up against it as he watched his wife pack up her cloths and other items into her bag. She turned around and was startled to see John in the doorframe. She jumped as John smiled and took a sip of his coffee.

"Please don't scare me like that John."Monica scolded.

"Okay."John replied with a laugh as he walked over to the plastic crib that Kyle was in and he placed the carrier down on the bed and his coffee on the table. "Good morning Kyle, did you and mommy sleep well last night?"He asked the baby as he picked him up. "Did the doc come in with your release…"John was stopped when Monica handed him the release papers.

"I'm ready to go home when you are."Monica said as John took the bag from her and pulled it over his shoulder then strapped Kyle in the carrier scurley.

"Let's go."John said as he almost walked out the door then realized something.

"I got your coffee."Monica said with a smile.

"I got it."John said offering his hand for Monica to place the coffee cup in.

They walked out to the minivan that Monica had bought, John hated it and thought that they could just take the baby home in his truck. He opened the passenger door for Monica and waited for her to buckle up then closed the door. He walked over to the backseat door, opened it and placed the carrier down, took Kyle out of it and placed him in the carseat then buckled him up and checked to be sure that he was in scurley then, he closed the door walked to the trunk, through the bag in, and closed it. He then finally walked to the driver's seat and got in, buckled up, and started the car. Monica looked back at her son.

"Mon, don't worry, he is safely secure, I checked, and anyways, I bought a mirror and put right here so that you don't have to turn around to look at Kyle."John said as he pointed to the mirror and placed one hand on Monica's shoulder.

"Okay John."Monica said, silently looking into the mirror as John smiled and giggled.

They arrived at their house in ten walked through the door and John had the baby carrier, travel bag, and his coffee.

"Welcome home."Mulder and Scully said as William blew his party horn, and they walked through the front door.

The house was decorated with a sigh hanging in the family room that read: _Welcome Home Kyle!_ and balloons that said: _It's a Boy!_ , and other decorations and presents on the table, and Skinner was there as well.

"Welcome home Monica and Hello there Kyle."Skinner said as he gave Monica a hug and walked over to John and saw that his hands were full, then looked down at Kyle in his carrier as he was sleeping.

"When will I be able to play Kyle Uncle John?"William asked, as he ran over to Kyle.

"Ohh, Will, it's gonna be a while before Kyle can play your games with ya."John said as he looked down at William who was making funny faces at the baby who was sound asleep.

"Come over here William, and sit down with us while Uncle John and Aunt Monica put their bags away and get out some of Kyle's stuff, okay."Scully said to her son as William ran over to his mom and sat down at on the couch in between his mom and dad. He rested his head on his dad's shoulder and Mulder stroked his hand through William's soft gentle hair and smiled.

"Do you need me to help you with anything?"Skinner asked John.

"No, not right now, we'll be out in a minute."John replied as he started walking up the stairs to his and Monica's bedroom.

They walked out in five minutes. John was holding Kyle's baby swing and Monica had Kyle in her arms.

"So, you guys happy to be home?"Mulder asked as him and Skinner got up to help John and Monica sat down on the scooted over and put his elbows on Monica's lap and looked at the baby.

"Yeah, it's nice to be home and to have Kyle here with us now."John replied getting the swing out of box and assembly directions. "Hey, Muldah, in the garage there is a red tool box, it's on the workbench to your right if you walk in through the kitchen. Do you mind gett'in it for me?"John asked as he took the pieces out.

"Sure."Mulder replied as he walked into the kitchen.

"So, John, how has Kyle been so far?"Skinner asked.

"Great, but I think that William really likes him."John said as they looked over at William who was happily peering down at Kyle who was now in Scully's arms.

"Where did you get the name form?"Skinner asked.

"Well, we dumbed it down to two names, Jackson, and Kyle, and we did a poll on it in the room and Kyle had the most votes."John replied as he put some of the parts together.

"What's his middle name?"Skinner asked then, John looked over at him.

"Luke."John replied with a sigh. "We decided that our first son's middle name would be Luke, after mine, and Barbara's kid."He continued.

"Well that's nice."Skinner said with a smile as Mulder came back with the tool box.

They finished the baby swing and Monica strapped Kyle in and they all sat down on the couch and in the chairs and served themselves the food that Scully had gotten catered, and started talking.

"Did you guys see that _Friends_ rerun last night?"Mulder asked.

"You watch _Friends_ Mulder?"Skinner asked.

"Yeah, Scully got me into it about five years ago and I got all caught up in about three months after I started watching it."Mulder replied.

"Which one was it?"John asked.

"The one with the cop."Mulder replied.

"Ohh yeah, John and I watched in my hospital room."Monica said.

"Is that the one where Ross, Rachel, and Chandler move that couch and Ross keeps on yelling pivot, and Chandler yells at him to shut up?"John asked.

"Yeah, that one."Scully said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"That's my favorite."Skinner said.

"Yeah, it's like the funniest one ever."Monica added.

"Yeah it is."Mulder said as he put one arm around Scully.

"Hey Aunt Monica, look! I taught Kyle a game!"William said excitedly.

"Ohh, yeah, what did you teach him?"Monica said as John wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"I taught him how to play with a rattle!"William excitedly announced.

Joh then got up and grabbed his beer and hit the cap to it against it.

"I have a toast."He announced as everyone looked at him and William ran over to his dad's side and Mulder handed him is Sesame Street juice box.

"When Luke died, I never expected to have a family again. I never expected to have another son, a wife or anything like this. I now have Monica, who is the best wife I could have asked for, Mulder, Scully, and Skinner, who are the best friends that I could ask for, and have William who is the best godson, and nephew that I never expected to have, and now,I have Kyle Luke Doggett, the best little miracle that I could ever ask for, I love this new life of mine, and sometimes I look back at my life before this and am happy that all that happened because, I love you guys and this is the best family that I could ever ask God us and our new happy family."John said as he raised his beer and they all took a sip of their drinks.

"And I have an announcement to make."Scully said as she stood up. "I know what the doctors have said, that William was a miracle since they said after the incident that I could never have a child again, but, I am, pregnant."Scully announced as Mulder dropped his glass and it spilled all over William's lap.

"Silly daddy, I'm all wet now."William said with a smile.

"Wait, Scully, are you serious?"Mulder said as he placed William on the ground and he walked over to Scully and William walked over to John, and John picked him up.

"Yes, Mulder, I am."Scully said in a soft tone.

"This fantastic!"Monica said as she grabbed a tissue.

"Now, to Muldah and Scully's new kid."John said as he raised a glass and they made a toast.


	4. Chapter 4:Crying baby, Sleppless Nights

John layed back down in bed and was his night to tend to the was now five months old and weighed thirty-two joked that lifting Kyle would be his weight lifting exercise, but now at one twenty-eight in the morning, he wasn't in the mood for weight lifting, escpcially since tommorrow he had to looked over at Monica who was fast wrapped his arm around her and started to fall back he heard the baby cry.

"Shit."John cursed.

He got back up and walked towards the baby's room, and picked up the crying baby.

"Ohh, I think I figured it out already."John said as smelled the odor coming from Kyle's diaper.

John changed Kyle's diaper, set him down in his crib, and then went to sleep.

"Hey honey, how's baby duty going?"Monica asked John as he walked in.

"I'm as tired as hell."He said as he plopped down on the bed.

"Well, now you know how I feel when you come home from work."She said with a smile.

"Yeah, well, one day he won't need us to tend to him all the time at night, and boy I can't wait for that day to come."John said as Monica laughed.

"Well not tonight John."Monica said as she gave him a kiss.

"Not tonight."

Sorry about how short this chapter is.I had finals this week and next week too so I just had time to write a short little fluff chapter for them.I'm also working on a new fan fic as well for anotehr show I like and hope to get that out soon.


	5. Chapter 5:Fight About Store Girls

John sat in the X-Files office, looked over at Mulder who was caught up in a article that he was reading on the computer.

"Hey Muldah, whatcha read'in?"He asked looking over at Mulder who peered up from his computer to respond to him.

"Just an article about UFO sightings, why?"Mulder said as he turned away from his monitor.

"Ehh, well I'm finished with all my work."John said with a sigh.

"Then how about we just go home, we both have families and it's friday."Mulder said as John nodded in agreement. "And speaking of family, how's Kyle do'in?"Mulder asked.

"Well, we think that he's gonna start walk'in soon."John said as he put his jacket on. "Hey, how about you and your family come over for dinner Scully would'in have to stress about cook'in dinner while she's pregnant."John offered and Mulder shook his head and said:

"Sure, what time do you want us over?"

"How does five sound?"John said looking down at his watch that read: _4:12_

"Good, see you at five."Mulder said walking out of the elevator towards his car.

"See ya at five."

John walked into the house and saw Monica making faces at Kyle who was was now nine months old.

"Hey honey, hello Kyle."John said as he kissed his wife and then kissed Kyle on the top of his had his dad's brown hair and blue eyes, he basically looked like a smaller version of John, as Scully started babbling his baby talk as Monica started walking over to the cabinet.

"Hey, John, what do you want for dinner?"She asked.

"Um, well I asked Mulder if he and his family would like to come over to our house for dinner."John said as he got Kyle out of his little carrier that was placed on the kitchen then turned over and looked at John.

"John, Jay, Doggett."Monica almost yelled, but then she realized that John had Kyle, who was on his side.

 _Ohh, shit Johnny Boy, she used your full name._ John thought to himself as he cringed.

"I enjoy having them over and all, but not when we are not prepared for it!"She yelled and Kyle started to get a bit fussy.

"They're gonna to be here in half an hour."John said trying to get Kyle to stop fussing. "You can yell at me some more once I put Kyle in his playpen."John said almost running towards Kyle's room.

John put Kyle in his playard then walked back into the kitchen hoping to find Monica cooled down a little, but instead she had her hands on her hips and started angrily at John when he walked smiled like a little boy who just displeased his took a deep breath.

"John, Jay you have to invite them over when we are not ready for guests!"She yelled as she walked closer to John.

"It was just a friendly gesture."John said with a shrug.

"Well, how about you take Kyle out to the store to get some food and I will get some stuff set up for them."Monica said with a sigh. "But next time,you will tell me when you invite them over, and when they leave, you are in big trouble."She scolded as John looked at him with the inconte eyes of a child.

"I'm not a kid though."John said as he was walking over to get Kyle from his play pen.

"Well you're acting like one."She said as John walked out with Kyle in the stroller.

"Fine, we'll see ya in a little while."John said as he walked out the door with Kyle.

John arrived at the store with Kyle and he placed Kyle in the baby started pointing to everything he saw and John smiled and said:

"I know, you're happy to be out of the house and with your daddy right?"He said sweetly. "So what do you want for dinner, huh Kyle?"He asked as he looked over at some the meats.

"Meaweet."Kyle said as he pointed to one of the meats.

"You like steak kiddo, I don't think that's enough for all of us."John said as he picked up the small, two pound steak, and Kyle giggled.

"You think meat is funny, how about the butt of a pig, huh the butt of a little piggy!"John said excitedly as he lightly pinched Kyle's nose and Kyle laughed.

"Hello, is that your son?"A lady asked John as she looked at him.

John was still in his suit from work and had his gun, cuffs, and badge on looked to see if had a ring and he didn't have it takes it off for work in case, God forbid, he loses it or it gets damaged.

"Yeah, he's my kid."John said as he leaned up against the cart and Kyle started trying to grab his hair.

"How old is he?"She asked looking at Kyle then at John.

"Nine months."John genuinely responded.

"Aww, well he's adorable."The lady said. "What's his name?"She asked.

"Kyle, my friend's son decided it when he was born cause' we couldn't decide it ourselves."John told her.

"Ohh, well that's adorable, I like a man who love kids."The lady told him

 _Ohh shit again Johnny Boy, she's hitt'in on 's Monica gonna react when you already are gonna get a beat'in when Muldah and Scully leave._

"Ohh, I'm married."John said and the lady looked disappointed.

"I'm sorry sir, I though since I didn't see a ring."

"Ohh, I'm a fed so I take it off when I'm a work'in so, I don't want to lose it or damage it."John responded.

"Okay, well I'm sorry, and I wish you and your wife, and Kyle the best."The lady said as Kyle started babbling again.

"And I wish you the best as well."John said as he shook her hand and went back to looking for meat.

John walked back into the house with a few bags full of groceries and was pushing Kyle in his stroller.

"Hey Mon, we're back."John said as he walked in and kicked the door shut with his foot.

"Hello John, and hello sweetie."She said as she looked at John and kissed Kyle on the head then exchanged glances with John, after she walked past him he rolled his eyes.

"What did you get?"She asked.

"I got some beef and some broccoli, carrots, potatoes, and some rolls."John responded as he put the groceries down on the table in the kitchen.

"Okay, I'll start cooking, Dana, and Fox should be here soon."She said as she started getting the food out.

"You need me to help with anything?"He asked.

"Just put Kyle in his playpen and get out some toys for William to play with."Monica said in an annoyed tone and John sighed, picked up Kyle and folded his stroller up then walked into the livingroom.

"You wanna know something Kyle?"John asked as he put Kyle down in the playpen then walked over to the chair near the playpen and sat down.

"Dad da."Kyle said as he pointed to John.

"Yes I know I'm Dad da silly."John said playfully "But kiddo, your mommy isn't so happy with me, and she should never know about the pretty girl in the store."John continued, but leaned into the playpen and said the last part silently.

"Dad da like pretty girl."Kyle said then giggled.

"No, dad da likes mommy not, pretty girl."John said to Kyle, then the doorbell rang."Ohh, Uncle Mulder and Aunt Scully are here."John said as he picked up Kyle and went to answer the door.

"Hey guys."John said as Kyle pointed to them.

"Unkle Muldaur, Nunt Sully."Kyle said as he pointed to them.

Mulder had William at his side and had a brown paper bag in the other and Scully was now almost nine months pregnant and just had her purse.

"Well hello Kyle."Scully said in a sweet motherly tone.

"Kyle!"William said excitedly as he tried to get out of Mulder's arms.

"Long time no see."Mulder said with a smile as he handed John the bag.

"We brought over some homemade pies and William's favorite…"Scully said then William cut her off.

"Chocolate cake!"William excitedly said.

"Well come on in, Monica's in the kitchen and is refusing my sort of had a fight earlier, but it will be resolved."John said as he walked out of their way and they walked in.

"So do ya want some beer Muldah?"John asked.

"Please."Mulder responded as he put William down.

John walked over to the living room and put Kyle down in his playpen and William ran towards it and asked John to put him in the playpen too so, he did then, he walked over to the kitchen.

"So, John told us that you had a fight earlier, what was it about?"Scully said as she and Monica started cooking together.

"Uhh, he wasn't supposed to tell you that."Monica said as she bannged her spoon up against the stove.

"Hey just com'in here for beer."John said as walked in.

"Why did you tell them!"Monica scolded at John.

"Well, I thought that you might a bit edgey all afternoon, that's all."John responded.

"I would've been just fine."Monica scolded back.

"Clearly."John said sarcastically.

"Just grab your beer and leave now."Monica yelled.

"Okay, okay, I love you Mon."John said.

"Save your ass kissing for later."She said as John rolled his eyes and left.

"Seems like you two are really at it."Mulder said as John handed him his beer and they both opened them and took a sip.

"Yeah, I think that I'm her least favorite husband right now."John said then took another long sip.

"Ehh, well don't drink too much."Mulder said.

"Yeah Uncle John, or else you will have pee really badly."William said then giggled.

"Pwee."Kye said then William laughed, Mulder and John smiled then hit their bottles together and took a sip.

"Dinner's almost ready so wash up."Scully said as she walked in.

They all washed their hands and sat down in the dining room to was a fairly quit meal with the occasional went the same Mulder and Scully left, Monica slamed the door and walked into the living room were John was sitting on the couch with Kyle in his lap.

"Put Kyle down in his room John."Monica said softly, since Kyle was in the room.

John did as instructed when he walked back out into the living room, Monica slapped him across the face.

"What the hell was that for!"John yelled as he put his hand on his cheek.

"For telling them!"She yelled.

"You were in a way better mood before I left for the store ya know."John said.

"Well that was before you were checking out girls at the store!"Monica yelled then John's eyes lit right up. "Yeah that's right, my friend saw you talking to some slut at the store."She said, and then slapped him again.

"I was not checking her out, she came up to me and I did not know that she was hitt'in on me until she said 'I like a man who likes children.'"John said as he crossed his arms.

"John, are you blind!Can't you tell when someone is hitting on you!"Monica yelled.

"It took me years to realize how I really felt about Monica!I love you and I don't care about some hot chick in a store!I care about you!"John yelled as tears started to form in his eyes. "I love you Monica."John said then, he sat down and put his face in his hands.

"I believe you John."Monica said as she down next to him on the couch and put her hand on his back and started rubbing his back.

John looked up at her and tears were rushing down his wiped them away and kissed his check.

"I love you too."She said, and embraced him.

 _I love you too._


	6. Chapter 6:Kyle's First Steps

John and Monica were snuggled up on the couch together while Kyle was on the floor on his Michigan blanket playing with his toys.

Monica was wrapped up in her blanket with her head on John's chest curled up in a little ball.

John was wearing his Michigan hoodie, since they were watching a football game: Michigan vs Texas, and he went to take his hoodie off.

"John, are you taking your hoodie off?"Monica asked.

"Yeah."John shrugged.

"It is the middle of November, and it's snowing, and it's below freezing out there."Monica scolded.

"And, it's out there, and I don't care."John replied with a smile as Monica rolled her eyes.

"Well if you get cold then don't come crying to me for my blanket."Monica said as she looked back at the TV.

"I can just get my own."John said as he looked back at the TV as well.

"And Michigan gets the ball, they're going, going, and touchdown."The announcer said on the TV said as John raised his fist in triumph."Michigan is wins the game forty-eight to zero."The announcer continued as John smiled and kissed Monica then picked up Kyle and danced with him.

"We won Kyle, the good guys won, and the poopy longhorns get to suck…"John said then was cut off.

"John."Monica said.

"Yeah yeah."He said as he placed Kyle on the ground, and turned around to face Monica.

"So you're happy."She said.

"Yeah, they're go'in to the playoffs."John excitedly said.

Then as they were in the middle of their conversation Kyle stood up and started walking.

"John, turn around."Monica said forcing her husband to turn around.

"Why."He asked then saw his son taking his first steps.

"That's why."She said as they ran over to Kyle.

"Kyle, you did it!"Monica excitedly said.

"Your walk'in kiddo!"John added.

"Momma Dadda!"Kyle excitedly said.

"Yes you're coming to us!"Monica said.

John scooped up his son before he fell to the ground.

"You did it Kyle."John said as he gave his proud son a kiss on the head and Monica did the same.


	7. Chapter 7:Kyle's First Birthday

John laid in bed with one arm over Monica's body and the other at his was asleep and so was Monica then, Kyle started flirted his eyes looked to see if Monica was awake yet, she wasn' rolled over to his side and read his read:

 _5:49, Saturday June 18 004_

Today was Kyle's then got up and walked over to Kyle's picked up Kyle.

"Shh, kiddo, Dada's here, you don't need to cry anymore."John said then put Kyle down on the changing table.

He changed his diaper then Kyle stopped crying.

"Do you know what day it it?Huh Ky."John asked.

Kyle pointed at John and said:

"Dada."

"Yes. I know I'm you know who you are?"He asked.

"Kwyle."Kyle responded.

"Can you say Kyle?"

"Kyle."He said.

"Yes, good boy."John said."Do you want to know what today is?"

"Today."Kyle repeated.

"Today is your birthday."John said.

"Birfday"Kyle said.

"Yeah, today's your birthday Ky."John said then gave his son a kiss on the head."Do you know how you're gonna be?"John asked.

Kyle shook his head no.

"Well, you're turning one."John said then held one finger up and Kyle did the same.

"One."Kyle said."Kyle one."He continued.

"Yes kiddo, you're one today."John said as he grabbed Kyle's one finger and Kyle grabbed his nose and John then said in a nasal voice:

"Let's go get some breakfast."

Kyle laughed then John picked him up and carried him placed Kyle in his highchair, went in the refrigerator, and grabbed Kyle's favorite breakfast, squished liked berries too, but he tried these ones, and said that they tasted like was lucky that when Kyle repeated crap it came out as carp.

"Bweries!"Kyle excitedly said.

"Okay Kyle."John said as he grabbed a baby spoon from the drawer."Here comes the _Starfreighter_."John said as he made spaceship noises.

The _Starfreighter_ reminded him of Halloween when they dressed up as _Star Wars_ was _Chewy_ , William was _Luke Skywalker,_ Mulder was _Darth Vader,_ Monica was _Princess Leia,_ Scully doesn't like Halloween all that much so she just took a _Lightsaber_ from Mulder and dressed up as Resistance fighter, and John was _Han Solo._ William had come up with idea that they all dress up as _Star Wars_ characters and go out was really happy when he came back to John's house with a pillowcase full of best part of the night was when Skinner came over dressed up as _Yoda_.He had painted his face green and everything.

"Dada, drive Millennium Falcon."Kyle was the biggest word he could say.

"Yes."John said with a smile."I parked it right outside."He continued then giggled.

John finished feeding Kyle then, he went into the living room, put Kyle down in his play yard, put in a tape in the VCR then, sat down on the couch and watched his and Kyle's favorite _Star Wars_ movie, _VI Return of the Jedi_.John played with Kyle for a little while then at around 8:45, Monica woke up and he was relaxing on the couch, half asleep and barely awake.

"Good morning John, and happy birthday my little angel."Monica said as she walked in and picked up Kyle from his play pen.

"Hey Mon."John said as he paused the movie and stood up to give Monica a hug.

"You want to go lie back down and get some more rest John?"Monica asked as she put Kyle on her side.

"Sure."John said then got up, kissed Monica, and went upstairs to their bedroom.

"And put on some pajama pants."She said.

"Yeah, yeah."John groaned.

John got back up at ten, took a shower, got dressed, and went back was getting out the birthday party decorations.

"Hey, John."Monica said, still focused on the boxes of decorations that were in front of her as John poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah."He responded.

"Did you remember to get the meat and stuff yesterday?"She asked.

"Yes."

"What about the cake?"

"Yes."

"Pool toys?"

"Yes."

Monica was about to say something else then John walked over to her and said:

"We have everything that we need Mon, and it's just Muldah, Scully, and Skinner."John reassured as he wrapped his arms around Monica's neck and kissed her cheek.

"Okay John."Monica agreed as she put her clipboard down. "Now, I'll go outback and start setting up decorations and you get the food ready and your grill."She told him.

"Okay."John said then went to get the food out of the basement as Monica grabbed Kyle and his play yard to move it outside.

A few hours passed, and John, and Monica had finished setting was grilling some hot dogs, hamburgers, and ribs when Mulder and Scully arrived with William, and their new four month old baby girl, Olivia, Grace Mulder.

"Hey John, hey Monica, and happy birthday little guy."Mulder said as he opened the fence to their backyard and walked in with William at his side, and Scully walking behind pushing Olivia's stroller.

John, and Monica's backyard was fairly large, and had a large in ground pool that an area that had a cave over it, and another area with a waterside, and diving had a wooden jungle gym that had swings and two slides on also had a field area that John plans on adding soccer goals and a trampoline too when Kyle gets older.

"Eh, Muldah."John said as he walked away from the grill and gave Mulder a man-hug.

"Uncle John!"Kyle said as he went to jump into John's arms since John got down on one knee so he could."When can we go swimming?"He excitedly asked as he went to walk back over to his dad.

"Well, I'm make'in lunch right now so, how about you wait 'til after lunch?"John said.

"Okay."Kyle said, disappointingly.

"Hey, Will, how about you and me go over to Uncle John's playground and we can play alien tag?"Mulder excitedly said to his son as William ran over to playground with Mulder on his smiled and looked down at her baby-girl.

"How's she doing?"Monica asked.

"She's doing great, but is keeping Mulder and I up all night."Scully said.

"For some reason Kyle's crying doesn't wake me up so John normally goes and gets him."Monica said as she looked down at Olivia who was fast asleep in her stroller."Does William enjoy being an older brother?"Monica asked.

"Ohh, he loves can't wait for the day that Olivia can play alien tag, and his games with him."Scully replied as they looked over at William, Mulder, and John playing alien tag.

"Yeah, but at least he had those two kids to play tag with."Monica said as they laughed.

"Yup, John, and Mulder are a bunch of kids, especially Mulder."Scully said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you give John a lightsaber, he will go crazy."Monica said as she rolled her eyes as well.

"Hey, I have to go check on the meat."John said as he tried to walk away from the playground.

"Gotcha ya."William said as he squirted John with his water gun.

"Ohh, I'm gonna getcha ya you little alien-boy."John said as he ran towards William.

"Ahh."William screamed as John ran after him, and Mulder scooped him up.

"I'll save you alien boy."Mulder said.

"Ohh, Han Solo is gonna getcha ya."John said, as Monica and Scully laughed.

"John, you really should check the meat."Monica said.

"Just five more minutes please."John asked.

"John."Monica said, she felt like John was child.

"Fine."John said with a sigh as he walked over to check the meat.

After John got the food out on plates, they all ate, and when they were in the middle of lunch, Skinner was wearing his bathing suit, and they laughed, since they have never seen Skinner in swim-trunks before.

"You all ready to go in the pool?"John asked.

"Yay!"William said in excitement.

"Ohh, not if I get their first.'Mulder said as he took his shirt off and ran to the pool then when he got to the deep-end, he jumped in.

"Ohh, you think you're mister hot-shot huh."John asked as he took his shirt off."Johnny Boys com'in in."John said then ran to the deep-end and jumped in as they all laughed.

"I want to go in too mommy."William whined.

" in."Scully said as William cheered in excitement then jumped right into the pool, just like his dad and uncle.

"Ohh, do you boys think that your cannon balls are better?"Skinner asked.

"Yeah."Mulder said in his and John's favor.

"Well, you haven't seen mine."Skinner said as he took his shirt off, and Monica, and Scully laughed.

Skinner ran to the deep-end and jumped right , and Scully clapped.

"Skinner makes you two look like little kids."Monica yelled as John and Mulder looked at each other, offended.

"Dada little."Kyle said as he laughed.

"Yeah. listen to your kid."Scully said.

"Ohh, I'm gonna top Skinner's."John said as he got out of pool."Here's Johnny."John said as jumped back in.

"Okay, you win."Skinner said.

They all swam in the pool for a even brought Kyle in for a little bit in his baby floater then, it was time for cake.

"Happy birthday to you."They all sang to Kyle.

"Blow out the candles Ky."John said as Monica filmed the whole thing."Blow, like this."John said as he blew into the air.

Kyle blew like his Dad then, he finally blew out the candles, and they all , and Monica both cut the cake then handed out the gave a piece to Kyle, and Kyle grabbed a whole handful then threw it in his all laughed, and then he threw some in his Dad's laughed, and then John wiped the cake from his face, and said:

"You silly little boy."He said playfully.

After cake, they hung out for a little while longer then, said goodbye, and they left, John, and Monica cleaned Kyle up then, put him to got ready for bed, but when she walked into their bedroom, John was stretched out on the bed, still in his swim-trunks, and fast smiled then, put a blanket over him, and kissed his lied down next to him, and few minutes later, fell asleep as well.


	8. Chapter 8:Big Brother Kyle

John woke up at 5:00, just like any other work day, took a shower, got his suit on, and kissed Monica on the head then, walked down to Kyle's room, and gave him a kiss on the head as well then, walked down stairs to the opened up the fridge to look for something for was two now, the fridge was full of hot dogs, dinosaur or character shaped chicken nuggets, character meals, juice boxes, and other kids dug around for the cream cheese for his bagel, but couldn't find it so he settled for finished his coffee and bagel, put some coffee in a travel mug then, walked out to his car and drove to work.

The work day was just as and Mulder finished up some case reports, and shared a few words between each other.

John drove home from work that day expecting the same old home to his wife making dinner in the kitchen, and his son playing with his toys in the living room, but today was he walked in, he saw his wife sitting on the couch, watching Kyle play his toys while the TV was only sounds in the room were that of his footsteps, Kyle playing, and the _Sesame Street._ John looked over at his wife.

"Are we ordering take-out?"John asked.

"John."Monica said as turned around.

"What is it?"John asked as he sat next to her on the couch.

"John, I have some news."She said.

"What is the news?"He asked.

"John, I'm pregnant."She said as John looked at her with a shocked expression.

"You're, you're sure pregnant?"He asked.

"Yes John, I'm sure."She said.

John got up from the couch and said:

"We're having another baby."He excitedly said.

"Yes John, we're having another baby."

John picked up Kyle and said to him:

"You hear that Kyle, you're gonna be a big brother."

"Me big brother."Kyle said proudly with a smile on his face.

"Yes, Ky, you're gonna be a big brother."John said with a smile. "You're gonna be a big brother."He continued.


	9. Chapter 9:Luke Skywalker Doggett

AN:This is just a cute little story that came across my mind while I was playing with my friend's dog.

John walked into the house that afternoon after was three, almost four, and Austin was one, almost two, and Monica was five months pregnant with their third was chasing after Austin down the hall with his lightsaber in one hand.

"Whoa, slow down kiddos."John told them as the two boys stopped to see what John had in the cardboard crate.

"What do you have daddy?"Kyle asked as he pointed to the cardboard crate.

"Uhh, it's a about you and you're brother go into the liv'in room and wait.I'll go get mommy okay."John said as the two little boys ran into the living room as fast as they could."Hey Mon."John yelled.

"What."She replied back.

"Come into the liv'in room.I have a surprise for you and the boys."He said.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute."She said.

Monica arrived in the living room in a few minutes later as the boys anxiously waited on the couch to see what their Dad had in the box for them.

"So, today when I was driv'in home from work, and I saw this sign, and decided to stop and check out what they had."John said as stood in front of them with the box on the coffee table.

"What did the sign say?"Kyle asked.

"Well, if I told you son, then it would ruin the surprise Ky."John said as he smiled, and ruffled Kyle's hair."I thought that it was legit so, I got this."John continued as he opened up the box and took out a was a small, male, yellow, Labrador Retriever.

"Puppy!"Austin said as he pointed to the puppy.

"Yes it's a puppy."Monica said."John, why did you get a puppy?"Monica calmly asked, since the two boys were in the room.

"Well, he was free, and…"John was cut off by Monica.

"He, he!Am I the only women in this house!"Monica yelled.

"Yeah, I guess so."John said as he awkwardly smiled.

"Well maybe you should've thought about that and got a female dog!"She continued to yell, since she had put Austin down in his brother's lap.

"Mon, don't worry, the next kid might be a little girl, and if you want, I could go back and get another dog."John then realized after he said that, he made a mistake.

"Another dog, another dog!You didn't even tell me that you were getting one dog, let alone two!"She yelled.

"Daddy, will you have to take the puppy back?"Kyle asked, sadly.

"No, no Ky, we are gonna to keep him, he is a part of our family now just like you, Austin, Mommy, me, and your new little brother or sister okay?"John said as squatted down in front of his, and Monica's first born son.

"So, what do you boys want to name him?"Monica asked.

"You changed your mind?"John asked with a smile.

"Well you said that he is a part of family and we have accept him for who he is."Monica said with a smile.

"I want to name him chewy!"Kyle happily said.

"He's yellow though sweetie and isn't chewy brown?"Monica said as she looked over at John for an nodded his head and said:

"Well, if you want to name him after a _Star Wars_ character, how about Han Solo?"

"What about Luke?"Kyle asked.

John looked into Kyle's eyes, he still didn't know about Luke, and John wanted to wait until all his kids were old enough to then looked at saw the tears starting to form in his eyes.

"I don't think that we should name…"Monica was then cut off by John.

"Luke sounds like a good name kiddo."John said with a smile as Monica looked over at him like he was shrugged his shoulders and Austin happily clapped.

"Luke the puppy!"Austin happily said.

"John then picked up the puppy from the the box, and cradled him in his arms like a baby, and said:

"Welcome home Luke Skywalker Doggett."

The same name as his first child.


	10. Chapter 10:Kyle's First Punishment

John walked into the house after a long day at and Mulder spent the day driving from city to city to interview people who saw the UFO that previous did most of the driving.

Kyle was now five, Austin was three, and Kelsey was two. He then walked in, he heard screaming coming from down the was not pleastent childern playing screaming, it was screams of fear, and ran down the hall to find Kyle standing over Austin and Kelsey with the end to an unscrewed broom stick in his hands.

"Hey!"John yelled in an angered tone as Austin and Kelsey looked up at him and ran right towards got down, closer to the ground as they both embraced him, and he picked them both stood up, and looked Kyle in the eye."Go to your room right now!"He yelled.

"But daddy, I didn't do anything."He said in an innocent tone.

"Kyle, Luke, , to your room right now!"He yelled as he pointed his finger to the room down the hall, closest to his and Monica's bedroom.

Austin moved his head off of his Dad's looked into his , just like his brother, looked like a clone of his sister, on the other hand, looked like a clone of their did the looked at them both then, walked over to their sat them down at the small children's table and took a seat was out with Scully that day so, he had to take care of this.

"Are you two okay?"John asked in a comforting tone.

They both shook their heads as, they wiped the tears from their put his hand on each of their cheeks, and wiped the tears from their smiled, a comforting smile, one that made the two children of his feel better. "You two feel better now?"John asked still in that comforting tone of his that made them both feel better.

"Yes Daddy."Austin said in both his and his sister's favor.

"So, what happened?"John asked.

"Kyle was pretending to be the T-1000, and, and Kyle said that he wouldn't hit us, but…"Austin said as he started to tear up then, got cut off by John.

"It's okay son, I'm here now, and Kyle is in his room, you do not need to worry about anybody hurting you again, and you too Kelsey, I love you both very much, and I love your brother too.I won't let anybody ever hurt you guys again."John said as they both got up on his lap, and he placed a soft gentle kiss on each of their heads. "Now, where did he hit you?"John asked as they both pointed to a spot on their backs.

"It hurt Daddy."Kelsey said as she started to cry.

"Let me just take a look at it princess and then I will fix your little bo boo okay?"John said in a loving tone.

"Okay."She as John set Austin back in his seat.

John laid Kelsey down on her stomach, lifted up her shirt, and looked at the large bruise in her back that was starting to bleed.

"Ohh, sweetie, let me take you two to the bathroom and get the ouches to go away."John said as he picked up the two kids and took them to the bathroom to clean up their bruises.

After John finished cleaning up their bruises, he walked into Kyle's , was playing with his _Star Wars_ action knocked on the door then it opened.

"Hey kiddo."John said as he stood in the doorway.

Kyle looked at his father then back at his action and Austin shared a bedroom since, they were both boys, and they weren't too little anymore.

"So, I see you're playing with the action figures I got for you."John said as he walked to his son.

Kyle looked back over at his Dad, and nodded his head yes.

"When did you see _Terminator Two_?"John asked as he took a seat on his bed, which was right next to where Kyle was playing.

"Austin, and I saw it with Uncle Mulder, and William a few days ago."Kyle mumbled.

"Why did you hit your brother, and sister?"John asked as he grabbed the toys from his hands, and looked Kyle in the eye.

"I, I, just did."Kyle stuttered.

"Did they bother you?"John asked.

"No."Kyle said as he started to tear up. "It's just that I wanted to hurt them so that they couldn't play anymore."Kyle said as tears started to run down from his face.

"Well, why don't you want them to be able to play?"John asked as he inched a little closer towards Kyle.

"You always play with them, but you never play with me.I wanted to play _Star Wars_ again with you."Kyle said as tears ran down his face and John picked him up, and placed him in his lap.

"Kyle, I will always want to play _Star Wars_ with you, but you don't hit your brother, and about I make a deal with you?"John said as he wiped the tears off Kyle's face, and gently rubbed his back.

"What is it?"Kyle asked as he looked up into his Dad's eyes.

"How about after you say sorry to your brother, and sister, and finish your punishment, you, and play _Star Wars._ And you can invite your friends over as well."John said with a smile.

"But what about Austin, and Kelsey?"Kyle asked.

"Mommy will be home soon, she can watch them while we go to the park.I can pick up your friends, and you, and your friends can ride in the back of my pickup truck."John said with a smile as Kyle got excited.

"Can we go out for ice cream afterwards?"Kyle excitedly asked.

"Sure."John said, still smiling as he kissed the top of Kyle's head.

"But you said that I have a punishment."Kyle asked, disappointingly.

"Yeah, well, you bruised them, and they were both in tears."John said as the smile left his face.

"But aren't I your favorite first-born child?"Kyle asked as he made the puppy-dog face.

John just stared at had two first-born sons that, he loved equally, but Kyle didn't know that nor did any other of his children.

"Yes, I do love you, but I do have to punish you."John said.

"Okay."Kyle frowned.

"Now, go apologize to your brother, and sister, and come back here then, I'll give you your punishment."John said, sternly as Kyle gave his Dad a hug, and walked out to their playroom.

Kyle walked into the playroom as Austin, and Kelsey looked at him with a scared expression.

"Guys, I'm sorry I hit you with a broomstick.I didn't mean 's just that you have been spending a lot of time with Daddy, and I miss spending time with time with him."Kyle said as they walked up to him, and gave him a hug.

"We accept your apologize."Austin said as he looked up at his older brother.

"You can play with Daddy today."Kelsey said.

"Thank you Kelsey."Kyle said as he kissed her cheek, and she giggled.

Kyle walked back into his room where his was waiting for him.

"Did you apologize to them?"John asked with a serious look on his face.

"Yes Daddy."Kyle said as he looked at his Dad, scared.

Kyle knew that if his Dad had that look on his face that, he meant business.

"Okay son, it's time for your punishment."John said as he rolled up his selves.

A shiver went down Kyle's knew what was coming, a backed away towards the door.

"Kyle."John said as he walked over to his son. "You know it will be easier if you just get it over sooner it is over, sooner we can get your friends, and go to the park."John said with a smile as Kyle walked over to his bed, and stood in front of it.

Kyle knew the Dad sits on the bed, and you lie on his lap with your rear side in the sat down on the bed, and Kyle got up on his bent him over, and said:

"I'm sorry I have to do this son."

Then he hit cringed, and started to tear hit him again.A tear went down his , John hit him one last tears then sat him up on his lap, and gave him a put his head on John's shoulder, and cried.

"I'm sorry Ky, but they suffered more."John said as he placed a soft, gentle kiss on Kyle's head. "I still love you Kyle, and I always will."John said as he wiped the tears away from Kyle's face. "You ready to go get your friend's?"John asked.

"Yeah!Let me go get my Luke Skywalker costume!"He excitedly replied as he ran over to his closet to go get it.

"I'll go get my lightsaber and mask then."John said with a smile as he walked next door to get his Darth Vader mask, and red same ones that he used to play with Luke with.


	11. Chapter 11:The First Last Day of School

AN:This is just a cute, and short chapter that I came up with one day while I was doing yard work, and remembering what my Dad used to do with my old friend Jay, and I.

John was watering the grass in their front yard after, he just laid down some new grass seed, and mowed the was almost three in the afternoon which meant that Kyle, and Austin would come home went to the same private school since, there was a preschool within the was now six, Austin was four, and Kelsey was three. It was the last day of school, and John was off today, and William was coming over after as school as well, since he went to the same school as them as looked down the street, and saw the school bus coming down the bus stopped in front of their house, and Kyle, Austin, and William ran down the steps, and to their Dad, and Uncle.

"Daddy!You're home!"Austin excitedly said since, John had been on an overnight case with Mulder.

They threw their backpacks on the driveway, and John sprayed them all with the all laughed, and ran all in different directions as John continued to spray ran to the toy box, and grabbed three different water filled them up with water from the pool, and ran back out to the front yard where his brother, and cousin were being helplessly sprayed by his Dad.

"Uncle John, stop we don't have any…"William was cut off when Kyle threw a water gun to him, and it landed right in front of him.

"Attack Darth Vader!"Kyle yelled as he started spraying his Dad.

"Get the T-1000!"William yelled.

"Squish Plankton!"Austin yelled.

They started spraying John as he tried to get them with the then put the hose down, picked them all up, and ran to the all started laughing as John ran towards the deep end of the pool, and threw them all looked out the window to see what was going had had Kelsey on her side who pointed to her Dad.

"Daddy's being silly Mommy."Kelsey said as she laughed.

"Well, I better call Uncle Mulder, and Aunt Scully to tell them to bring your cousin over a change of cloths."Monica said with a sigh.

The three boys surfaced up and John looked down at them and smiled.

"I got you right where I want you."John said as took his shirt off, and jumped in."Right next to me."He said once he surfaced up with a water gun that was at the bottom of the pool in one hand.

They all swam over to the cave that was right nearby the deep end as fast as they could as John was squirting them, and swimming after them at the same time.

"He's gaining on us."William said.

"We need Chewy."Kyle said."Luke, get Daddy!"Kyle yelled out to the dog that was watching from the end of the pool.

Luke jumped into the pool, and swam towards all got into cave, and John aimed his water gun at all of them, as the boys tried not to got to the cave, and he jumped on top fell back into the deep end of the he surfaced, Luke started licking his face.

"Yay!Luke saved us from Plankton!"Austin excitedly said.

Good boy Chewy!"Kyle said as he giggled.

"Yeah, good Terminator."William said.

Mulder walked into the backyard with Olivia at his was five now, and looked over at the pool, and said:

"There's William!He's playing with Uncle John, Kyle, and Austin!"She happily told her father as Mulder put her down.

"Go inside, and bring this bag of cloths to Aunt Monica."Mulder said as he handed her the big bag of cloths.

Olivia ran inside as Mulder walked over to the deep end.

"Hi Dad."William said as he waved to his Dad.

"Hey Will, whatcha ya guys do'in over here?"Mulder asked.

"We just defeated Plankton!"Austin excitedly said.

"We defeated Darth Vader."Kyle said.

"We defeated the T-1000."William said.

"Well, I think that the Alien is still alive."Mulder said as he took his shirt off and jumped in as they all laughed, except for swam over to John, and picked him up.

"Ehh, whatcha ya gonna do to me Muldah."John asked with a bit of fear in his voice as all the boys laughed.

"I'm going to stop you from colonizing the planet."Mulder said with a smile.

"Ohh, would you shut it with all the alien mumbo jum…"John was cut off when Mulder threw him back in.

"He's dead."Mulder said as they continued to laugh as John surfaced.

"I think that Plankton, Darth Vader, the alien, and the T-1000 had enough."John said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Boys, it's time for you to get out of the pool."Monica called out from the sliding glass door.

"Do we have to?"Mulder asked.

"Yes."Monica said."We were going to take you all out for ice cream."Monica said as the boys looked at each other then ran out of the pool.

"We're coming."Kyle said.

John, and Mulder looked at each other, and got out of the handed them all towels, and a change of all changed their cloths then the boys got in the back of John's pickup, and they went out to get ice cream.


	12. Chapter 12:Sweet Simpsons Dreams John

John was lying in the recliner in the family room, fast asleep. He had just gotten back from a case that lasted three days down in Texas with Mulder. It was only eight, but he gotten only five hours of sleep on the plane during those three days.

When he walked in the door that afternoon, the kids knew that it was their father returning from his trip. They jumped up from the table, and ran to the door to greet their father. Kyle was still six, Austin was still four, and Kelsey was still three. When they saw their father, they ran up to him, and hugged him.

"We missed you daddy."Austin said with a smile.

"I missed you guys too."John said as he gave each of his three kids a kiss on the top of the head.

"Hi John."Monica said as she walked in.

She walked up to John, and he got up, since he squatted down to the kids' height, and kissed her.

"Eww."All the kids said.

"Well one day you will you like kissing girls, or boys, too."John said with a smile.

"No we won't."Austin said with a disgusted facial expression.

"Yes you will sweetie, but not right now. You know how your daddy likes being silly."Monica said with her arm wrapped around John's neck.

"But he hasn't thrown us in the pool yet today."Kyle said with a smile.

"That's because daddy's really tired."John said.

"You don't look sleepy."Kelsey said.

"That's because I can't look sleepy on the job, and I had a lot of coffee."John replied.

"Okay."Kelsey said."Can we play now?"She excitedly asked.

"Princess, daddy is really sleepy, and I need to get some rest so, how about we all watch a movie in the family room, okay?"John asked as he squatted down to face Kelsey.

"Can we watch a Princess movie?"Kelsey asked.

"Eww, those are gross."Austin said."Can we watch a baseball movie?"Kyle asked.

"How about _Star Wars_?"Kyle asked.

"So we need to find a movie that is about Princess, and baseball with _Star Wars_ references in it."John said with a sigh.

"How about we watch a movie we all like?"Monica asked.

"What movie?"Austin asked.

"I was thinking about _The Simpsons_ movie."Monica said.

"Yay!"The kids excitedly said then ran to the family room.

"Well I guess I'm gonna have dreams about Springfield."John sarcastically said with a smile then Monica gave him a kiss.

They then walked into the family room, and John sat down in the recliner, and the kids had already gotten out their sleeping bags, popcorn, and soda. They were already in their pajamas, and had their pillows, and teddy bears out.

When they saw their parents they all looked at them, and John, and Monica looked at each other, puzzled.

"Daddy, can you get the movie out, and put it in the DVD player?"Kelsey asked.

John had just gotten comfortable in his chair, and was reaching for his blanket. He sighed then got up.

"I'll get it princess."John said in sweet voice then walked up, and kissed the top of her head.

He could never say no to Kelsey. She was his little princess, and his only daughter. He then grabbed the DVD, and put it in the DVD player then, walked back to his chair, grabbed the DVD player remote, and got his Michigan blanket.

The movie then started, and the kids were having a lot of fun watching movie. _The Simpsons Movie_ was the only movie that the family could agree on since there was fantasy, comedy, and some adult jokes in there. By the time the movie was almost over, John was almost asleep. Kyle looked over at him then said:

"Daddy almost asleep mommy."He said with a giggle

"Well he is really tired sweetie."Monica told him.

"Doesn't he get to sleep in a nice hotel when he is away?"Kyle asked.

"Well, he gets to stay at nice hotel, but your uncle Mulder keeps him up all night."Monica said with a smile.

"Why?"Kyle asked again.

"Your Uncle Mulder is just crazy like that."Monica told him.

"Yeah he is."Kyle said as he laughed.

The movie was over and Monica had already put the kids to bed, and John was fast asleep in the recliner. Monica walked back into the family room, and found him in the recliner. She thought about waking him up so he could get some rest in their bed, but thought that he would like to to just get some sleep. She grabbed another blanket, one of Kyle's _Star Wars_ blankets, kissed him then said:

"Good night John, sweet _Simpsons_ dreams."She said with a smile then turned off the light in the family room, and left.


	13. Chapter 13: A Day to Remember

John, and Monica walked into the elementary school auditorium with Kelsey, who was now seven, at John's side in her turquoise summer dress with daisies on it, and white dress shoes, and Austin, who was now eight, was holding his hand, and was wearing his black, and blue suit, with a black tie. Monica had her arm wrapped around John's, the one that he was holding Kelsey with,and she was wearing a red dress, and black dress shoes. John was wearing his black, and white suit without a tie.

They looked for their seats in the auditorium, and saw Mulder waving them down in the fifth aisle from the stage.

"Hey Muldah."John said as he put Kelsey down, and gave him a man-hug.

"Nice to see ya John."Mulder said as they pulled out of the embrace.

"Hey John, Monica."Skinner said as he gave John a man-hug then gave Monica a hug.

"Hi Uncle John, and Aunt Monica."William said as he gave them both a hug.

William was now twelve, and his sister had just turned ten not too long ago.

"Where's Kyle?"Olivia asked after she gave Kelsey a hug.

"He's about to line up with all the other fifth graders."Monica told her.

"Ohh, so we will be seeing him soon?"Olivia asked.

"Yes, he'll be out here soon."Monica replied as John got the camera out.

Then, the middle school advanced orchestra, and band started playing the graduation theme as the elementary school principal walked on stage to the microphone. They then stopped when he arrived at the microphone.

"Good morning parents, grandparents, aunts, and uncles, and other members of the graduates' families. I am Principal Farrell. We are gathered here today to support the students' in their next step in their academic career."The principal said.

"Dad, this part is always the boring meaningless part. Can I get out my phone?"William asked his father.

"No, your cousin will be coming out soon."Mulder instructed.

"But dad, I'm getting bored."William complained.

"No butts, just wait."Mulder instructed.

"No butts, just wait."William mocked as he made talking motions with his hands.

"Hey! Stop that mister or so help me God, I will come over there right now and spank you!"Mulder almost yelled, but said in an angered tone at William as everybody in their family watched.

William was seated right next to John,but Austin was to his left. Mulder was next to Monica so, he had to stretch over John, and Monica to get in his face.

William chuckled then said:

"Yeah, like you'd actually follow through with it."He said with a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

"Scully, would you help."Mulder asked.

"William, listen to your father."Scully said.

"Maybe."William replied.

"John."Mulder said."You're good with this stuff, right?"Mulder asked.

"William, you listen to your father now or else your father, and I will take you out of here, and give you the beating of your life, so I would shut it, and act like I care if I were you."John told William as he got in his face, and gave him his best death stare.

William shivered for a moment then replied:

"Okay Uncle John."William said as he sloughed back in his seat.

"Now, I present to you…"Principal Farrell as Monica whispered to John:

"Get the camera out honey."Monica said in an excited tone.

"Okay, okay."John said as he happily grabbed the camera and turned it on then started recording.

"The elementary class of twenty-fourteen."He continued as the students began to walk out from behind the stage.

Kyle scanned the whole audience, and looked for his parents then he saw his mother waving and he smiled at them. He then took his seat which was in the third row next to his friend Josh Durham. He was wearing a blue suit without the tie just like all the other boys were wearing.

"Did you find your parents?"Josh asked him.

"Yeah, my whole family came."Kyle responded.

They had to whisper, and make it look like they weren't so that the teachers wouldn't yell at them.

"My whole family came too."Josh said.

"Boys, the ceremony is starting."One of the teachers said.

"Yes ma'am."Kyle said.

Then they began to clap after the principal finished his speech.

"Now for the first award, this award is given to a student who has high academic excellence, a student who takes pride in their work, and tries their hardest to achieve their best, or better than their best."Principal Farrell said.

"I am not getting this award."Kyle whispered to Josh.

"Me neither."Josh agreed.

"There are five students this year who will be receiving this award. Would the recipients of this award please come to the stage to receive their medal."Principal Hogan continued.

"Watch five brainiacs receive this award."Josh joked then they giggled.

"Nicole Adams."The principal called then a rather tall girl with brown hair, and brown eyes who was wearing a blue short sleeve shirt, and a black skirt with a silk black jacket unbuttoned over the shirt, just like all the other girls, approached the front of the stage as the audience began to clap.

She bent her head down, and Principal Hogan placed the medal around her neck. She then bowed to the audience, and took her spot on the front riser next to the podium.

"Rosalie Calavert."He called then an average sized girl with blonde hair, and blue eyes approached the front of the stage, just like Nicole did, and got the medal placed on her neck then, stood next to her on the front riser.

"Kyle Doggett."He called then Kyle looked around the audience, and stood up to receive his medal.

The whole audience was clapping as the medal was placed around his neck, and he smiled as he walked over to the front riser, and stood next to Rosalie.

"Ohh wow John, our little boy received a medal."Monica happily said as John muted to camera.

"I guess that being tough on him about his grades has really paid off."John told her with a smile.

"Joshua Durham."Principal Farrell called as Kyle's best friend stood up, and received his award as the audience clapped, and then he walked over to the risers, and stood next to Kyle.

"I guess you didn't need to copy my homework to get good grades."Kyle teased as Josh elbowed him in the stomach.

"Zachery O'Brien."He called then, Zach did the same thing that the rest of them did.

"These are the recipients of the presidential award for academic excellence."Principal Farrell said as he presented the students to the audience, and they all clapped, and cheered.

They then took their seats.

They rest of the ceremony went by, and Kyle didn't receive any medals. He was surprised that when they gave out the citizenship award that he didn't receive that one, even though it was just a certificate, and basically the whole class got one.

"And now for our final medal."The principal said.

"The last one is always the most important one."Josh whispered to him.

"Yeah, and I bet you that I won't get it."Kyle said.

"Yeah, me neither."Josh said as he rolled his eyes.

"The parents of the child who is receiving this award already knows it."He continued to say."We also normally don't give this award to a fifth grader, only one child per region receives this award, and it's normally a college graduate."Principal Farrell said.

"Ohh my God, only one kid per region?"Josh asked.

"Yeah, I guess so."Kyle shrugged.

"It's definitely Gina, she does so much in the community, and for the school. She's in both band, and orchestra."Josh said.

"Let's listen, I kind of want to know who gets it."Kyle said as John nodded his head in agreement.

"The recipient of this award is a well rounded person who does work in the community, and in their family."He said.

"Yup, definitely not me."Kyle said as Josh smiled, and agreed.

"They have high grades, and enjoy helping out others, and they also are committed to their word, and promises. They take pride in themselves, and others, they are respectful, and disciplined. They are compassionate, and honest. They have a sense of humor, and are easy to trust."He told the audience.

"Not me at all."Josh said with a smile.

"We are very proud to have helped brought up the recipient of this award, the last time we had the student of this award was almost forty years ago, when the dinosaurs roamed the planet."The principal said as the audience laughed."That is why I'm proud to say…"He said then stopped for a moment.

The only words that were going through practically every fifth grader's head was: _It is not me_.

"Would the parents of Kyle Luke Doggett please come up to the stage to help me present the award to your son."Principal Farrell said as Kyle's jaw, and heart dropped to practically the floor.

John then handed the camera to Mulder, and he walked up the aisle holding his wife's hand as they walked over to the stage, and the audience stood up, and applauded them.

When they arrived at the stage, the principal handed John a framed certificate, and a plaque. He then handed Monica a bouquet of flowers and said:

"These are for the mother."He said as he placed them in her hands.

"Thank you."She responded as she started to tear up.

He then placed a pin on John's suit Jacket, and said:

"This is for the father."He said as he pinned it on his jacket.

"Thank you."John said with a smiled as he shook his hand with his free hand.

"Now, would Kyle Luke Doggett come up to the podium."Principal Ferrell said then looked back at the class, and gestured Kyle to come up to them.

Kyle then stood up, and began to slowly walk out of row then, he stopped as the audience, his class, and all the teachers rose out of their seats, and clapped, and cheered for him. Josh slowly started to chant his name then, his whole class joined in.

"Kyle, Kyle, Kyle."They chanted as he walked over to the podium.

 _So this is what a standing ovation is like. Just like in the book we read in class._ Kyle thought to himself as he slowly approached the podium.

Kyle wished that this moment would last forever, and took it all in.

When he arrived at the podium, they continued to chant, and cheer him on until the principal gestured them to sit down.

"It took the board three months to elect the winner of this year's award. They finally decided on Kyle after they realized how great a person he is. He fits right into the characteristics of this award. They even brought him up in third grade as a possible candidate for it when he was college, or high school, but then they decided that they would give it to him this year since he deserved it."The principal said as he looked out at the audience then, down at the young boy who stood next to him.

Kyle bent his head down, and the principal placed the medal around his neck.

The audience stood, and clapped for him as Principal Farrell placed the medal around his neck.

"Your deserve it kid, I'm proud of you."The principal told him as Kyle lifted his head up.

"Thank you sir."Kyle said then gave him a hug.

He then walked over to his proud parents who were still up on the sage.

"We're proud of you son."John said as he gave him a hug.

"Thank's dad, if it wasn't for you, and mom, and everybody, I wouldn't have received this award."Kyle said with a smile.

"Your welcome Ky."John said then kissed the top of his head.

They then faced the audience as they began to applaud them one more time.

"I now present to you, the youngest recipient of the Patrick James Hogan Memorial Award, Kyle Luke Doggett."Principal Farrell said."Congratulations."He said to Kyle with a smile.

After about a minute of that, John, and Monica sat back down with the certificate, plaque, and flowers. They then started to announce the names of all the graduates as they got up to receive their certificate, and medal.

"Kyle Luke Doggett."He called as Kyle got up from his seat, and received his award, and medal.

The audience clapped, as they did for all the other graduates.

Finally, the last person was called, and then, the whole class stood on the risers in their positions from the rehearsal yesterday, alphabetically.

"I now present to you, the Hillcroft Elementary class of twenty-fourteen."Principal Farrell announced as the whole audience stood up, and cheered.

After a few minutes of the parents taking photos, the children stepped down, and took their seats, and they watched the slideshow that the teachers, and graduation staff members had put together of all their elementary school memories. Then, it was time for the procession off the stage.

"I would to thank you all for coming. These students have earned their awards, and their diplomas, and now face a new chapter in their lives. I know it will be tough, but we have prepared them for it."He said as he faced the audience then the graduates."Congratulations, class of twenty-fourteen. May middle school bring you great joy."He continued then the orchestra began to play the graduation theme, and the now sixth graders stood up, and left the stage.

AN: I would like to dedicate this chapter to my grandfather who passed away two years from a pro-longed illness. The award that Kyle recived is dedicated in his name, and all the qualfications for that award are my grandfather's qualties. May he rest in peace.


	14. Chapter 14:Baseball and Boots

It is the bottom of the ninth in the Babe Ruth All Stars ten and under World Series championship game. Florida, who call themselves the Braves, is winning two to one against Virginia, who call themselves the Yankees. The Yankees have runners on first, and third. A tie would put them into extra innings, and two runs would win them the game, and the world series. Their star hitter, Austin Doggett, is up to bat.

His dad is over at third base, and his Uncle Mulder is at first.

His dad is the manager, and his Uncle is the coach. His best friend Jackson's dad is the assistant coach.

He looks over at his dad for his signal.

John tapped his cap once, hit his wrist twice, brushed his hand up against his chest, then tipped his cap, and tapped his nose twice. Which means for Austin to look.

Austin got into his stance then, the pitch came.

"Strike one!"The umpire yelled.

Austin nods his head then looks back at his father for the next signal.

John tapped his hat twice then tapped his nose three times, brushed his hand on his chest then hit his wrist twice, and tipped his cap. Which means for him to swing.

Austin got back into his stance. Then, the next pitch came and:

"Strike two!"The umpire yelled again.

Austin stepped out of the batter's box, and turns around to face his dad. John nods his head then tipped his cap twice, tapped his watch once, brushed his hand up against his chest, tapped his nose once, and tapped his thigh twice. Which means for Austin to repeat the second thing John told him.

Austin stayed out of the batter's box for a little bit longer, and closed his eyes.

He pictured him in his backyard with his dad, Kyle, and Kelsey.

His dad pitching to him, his brother catching, and his little sister shagging the balls with her softball glove until their mother calls them in for dinner.

Then their dad complains like child, and asks for five more minutes, and their mother can't help it but say yes, and come out, and play herself.

Austin stepped into the batter's box, and got into his stance. He pictured that the pitcher is his father, and the catcher is his older brother, and Kelsey is out in the field, and it's just the three of them practicing.

The pitch comes, and Austin hits it, it's going out over the center fielder's head, and drops dead right at the edge if the fence.

The center fielder runs as fast as he can to get the ball as Austin started rounding the bases.

His Uncle Mulder is moving his right arm in a circle, and yelling:

"Run Austin!"He yelled as loud as he can.

The crowd started getting excited as Austin rounded the bases.

The center fielder got a hold of the ball as Austin starts going for third.

John brushed his hand up against his chest, and tapped his watch once signaling Austin to go for home, and Austin starts speeding the character's way.

The character is standing in front of home with his mask off, and ready to catch the ball from the pitcher as Austin is only a few feet away.

The catcher gets the ball, as Austin slides into home. He collides with the catcher, and after his foot touches home as the catcher lays his glove that has the ball in it on Austin's side, and Austin's foot wraps around the catcher's ankle, and the catcher steps on it, and the only sound that the whole audience herd was:

 _Crack_

The umpire checked to see what the call is and said:

"Safe!"As the crowd cheered, and Austin's teammates, his coach, Uncle Mulder, and dad came to the plate.

His mother, sister, and brother came over to plate, and his aunt, and cousins come along as well.

Austin tried to stand up, and greet all of the people, but it hurt too much.

"Ow!"Austin cried out in pain.

"Ohh honey, what is it?"Monica asked as she bent down towards her son.

"My ankle, it hurts a lot."Austin said as he began to cry.

John untied Austin's shoe, and took off his sock, and Scully examined it.

"It is most likely either broken or fractured."Scully told them."We should get him to the hospital to get an x-ray done on it."Scully continued to tell them.

"Okay, we'll drive straight to the hospital."John told her as he picked Austin up.

They then drove straight to the hospital and Austin got an x-ray done.

He had fractured it, and he had to stay on a boot for a month, and needed some crutches for a few days for him put his weight on to help him get used to the boot.

They then brought Austin home, and he was lying down on the couch in the family room watching _Family Guy_ when his dad walked in. Austin then quickly changed the channel to _SportsCenter_ , and acted like he was watching that all along.

"Hey Austin."John said as he walked in.

"Hey."Austin said as he looked over at his dad then back at the TV.

"Sorry that you fractured your ankle,"John said as he sat down on the couch next to his son.

"Ehh, it's not your fault dad."Austin said as he turned off the TV.

"Well, I thought that you might want to come outside."John said, trying not to smile.

"Why?"He asked."I can't play any sports, or anything for a month."Austin said, with a hit of sadness in his voice.

"There's other things you can do outside. The doc said that you can swim."John suggested

"Okay, I'll get my trunks on."Austin said as John threw him his trunks.

Austin got his bathing suit on, with a little help since he is still getting used to the boot, and put a bag over his boot.

John helped him walk out with crutches.

When they walked out on the porch, John turned the porch lights on, since it was eight, and then his whole team jumped out, and yelled:

"Surprise!"They said excitedly.

"Wow, you guys moved the party over here?"Austin asked.

"Well, we thought that it would be better for you."John said with a smile.

"Yeah, we didn't want to leave you out."Jackson told him as he gave Austin a bro-hug.

"Thanks guys, your best."Austin said with a smile.

They then all jumped into the pool.


	15. Chapter 15:Ain't Talkin' 'Bout Love

AN: This chapter might be a bit over the edge for younger readers, such as kids ten, and under. There is a bit of swearing therefore, due to the use of certain words included in this chapter, I am rating it T for teens thirteen, and older. This is one of the only chapters that I will give this rating to. If you are thirteen or older, go ahead, and read on, but if not, I would skip over it. Don't worry if you're not, this chapter isn't that important any way.

It is now twenty-sixteen. Kyle is thirteen, Austin is eleven, and Kelsey is ten. They are in eighth, sixth, and fourth grade. Kelsey is the only one in elementary school.

John walked into his, and Monica's bedroom. He got home late from work, and it is eight thirty.

Monica is at her desk grading her share of her's, and Scully's students papers.

"Hi honey, how was your day at work?"Monica asked, glaring over at John who plopped himself down in their bed.

"Exhausting."He muttered.

He still had his tie on, and his shoes, but he kept his legs off the bed since he knew how upset Monica gets when his shoes are on the bed.

"Did you have time to run over, and pick up the kids or did Mulder pick them all up again?"She asked, with her eyes focused on the test in front of her.

"I did."He mumbled, looking up at the ceiling.

"Why do I have the feeling it didn't go so well?"She asked.

"Well, you're right on that one, it didn't."He said as he sat up in the bed.

"Ohh, what happened? Did the boys get into a fight again?"She asked him.

John sighed then got up, and walked over to his dresser, and began to take off his tie.

"Well, it went a little like this."He began to say.

The school day is over for the boys, and John is sitting in his car in the student drop off, and pick up area of the school. He is sipping his coffee, and waiting 'til the boys to come out.

Kids then began to emerge from the school, and puts his coffee down, and moves along with the other cars in front of him to the curb where all the kids that are getting picked up are waiting. It is finally his turn, and the boys are standing there waiting for him.

The two boys notice his car, and coming running to the door. Kyle gets to the door in front of them first, and proceeds to open it when Austin pushes him out of the way.

"Hey! I got here first you dumb butt!"Kyle yelled at him.

"Ohh, is dumb all you got?"Austin asked, with his right hand on the handle, next to Kyle's

"I just don't want to say the real thing."Kyle told him.

"C'mon say it, I dare ya."Austin said with a grimm smile.

"No, I'll get in trouble."Kyle told him.

"I know you want to say it."Austin began to tease.

"Fine, you dumb ass!"Kyle yelled then pushed Austin to the ground, and got in the car.

When he got in, John looked back at him, and said:

"How was your day...Where's your brother? Did he stay after? I told him not…"John then looked out the window, and saw Austin lying on the ground."Ohh boy."He said with a sigh.

He then looked back at Kyle, who had his earbuds in, and then at Austin who was lying on the pavement trying to hold himself together.

"Did you do this to your brother!"John yelled at Kyle.

"What dad?"Kyle asked as he took his earbuds out.

"I said, did you do that to your brother?"John asked with anger written all over his face.

"It was accident I,I swear."Kyle strutted in an innocent voice.

"Let's see what your brother has to say."John retaliated then got out of the car, and walked over to Austin.

Austin then began to cry as John walked towards him.

"Come here kiddo, I gotcha, daddy's here."John told the young boy as he picked him up, and walked him over to the passenger seat of his car.

John sat him down, and buckled him in then, walked back over to the driver's seat, sat down, buckled up, and began to drive.

"So, what the hell happened?"John asked the two boys.

Neither one of the boys spoke.

John nodded his head then said:

"Well, let's see what your moth…"John was cut off by Austin.

"I'll speak."Austin said in a near crippled voice as Kyle rolled his eyes.

John smiled then said:

"Go on."He told him as he continued to keep his eyes on the road.

Austin smiled back in the rearview mirror at his older brother, who had one earbud in, then said:

"Well, when we walked out of the school, I went to take my normal seat in the back of the car, where Kyle is sitting when, he got there first, and shoved me out of the way. I didn't fall that time, but I placed my hand on the handle, and he called me an…"He stopped there then looked his father in the eye.

John looked back at him, and said:

"What did he call you son?"He asked the younger boy in a soothing voice.

"Can I say it?"Austin asked.

"It's that bad."John near yelled as he gave Kyle his death stare through the rearview mirror.

Kyle didn't look back at him, he just continued to mutter the lyrics to _Van Halen's Panama._

"Go ahead."John angrily said as he made the turn into the elementary school.

He was five minutes early, like always, but that just gave him more time to settle this argument.

"He called me a bitch."Austin mumbled.

Kyle angrily threw his earbuds off, and said:

"I did not call you a bitch, you made me call you an ass hole you, you f $% head."Kyle angrily yelled.

"Hey! Knock it off!"John yelled.

John stretched over his seat,and looked back at Kyle. He death stared him, and harshly grabbed onto his shoulder.

"If you don't stop the cursing, I swear to God that I will bend you over my lap, and spank you right here, right now."John told angrily told him.

"But dad, he made me say it, and I didn't call him a bitch, I called him an ass hole."Kyle argued.

John then slapped him across the face.

"Hey! What did I tell you about the cursing!"He yelled.

Kyle sighed then said:

"I'm telling the truth!"Kyle yelled."And where do you think I get the swearing from huh? Not the Webster's Dictionary. No, I get it from the John Doggett Dictionary."Kyle said with a grimm smile.

John sighed, and continued to death stare him.

"What I say, in my house, is up to me, not you, so I would shut my mouth, before I get angry at you."John warned as Kyle continued to smile.

"Ohh really, I thought that I lived there too ass hole."Kyle said to his father with a smile of accomplishment.

John huffed then got out of the car.

"That's it! Get out, here now, Kyle Luke Doggett!"John yelled at him.

Kyle then realized that he had went too far, and shuddered in fear.

John then angrily looked inside the car through Kyle's window. He had left his door open so that Kyle could still hear him.

"I'm giving you from the count of three to get out here or else I will bend you over my lap myself."John scolded.

"Bruh, you better get out there."Austin warned.

"No, he won't bend me over his lap himself, just watch."Kyle said with a grimm smile back on his face.

"Okay bruh, it's your funeral."Austin shrugged then took his IPhone six out, and began to play Pokemon Go.

"One."John said as Kyle put one earbud back in, and went back on his playlist on his IPhone six.

"Two."John said as Kyle put the other earbud in.

"I'm almost there kiddo, and I mean it, if you don't get you ass over here right now, I'm gonna get it over here myself."John scolded.

John was standing right outside Kyle's door, he had now opened it up so he could see what Kyle was doing.

Kyle the began listening to _Van Halen's Right Now_ , and banging his head to the beat.

"Here goes nothing."John muttered under his breath."Three."John said in a serious voice.

Austin stopped playing his game, and looked back at the scene that was unfolding in the back of the car.

John straddled over from the driver's side of the middle of the car to the passenger side where Kyle was seated.

All of what they could hear was muffled sound of David Lee Roth's voice, and Kyle muttering his lyrics.

John pulled the earbuds out of Kyle's ears.

"I said, three."John told him in a serious voice.

Kyle began to laugh.

"Yeah, like you would actually harm you own son. Your little Kyle."He told him still with that grimm smile on his face.

John stared angrily into his eyes.

"You're right, you are my son, but that doesn't mean that what you did was right."John told him as he grabbed onto Kyle's suit jacket, and then pulled him over to the driver side door.

John sat himself down on the edge of the seat, and then laid Kyle down over his lap.

Kyle was a fairly big kid. He was five foot, four, and weighed about one hundred forty-five pounds.

Then, the elementary kids came running out of the building.

Kelsey, as usual, was one of the first few kids out. She was slowly walking down the sidewalk to the student pick up, and drop off area with her little clique of friends. All the girls in the middle of the group were chatting about Kim Kardashian's latest tweet, and the boys hanging off the girl's' shoulders talking about the latest pair of Jordan's, and Lebron's.

Kelsey then decided to check, and see if her father was there yet to pick her up. He was usually always early, but she still checked everyday. If he wasn't there, it gave her something to complain to her friends about. This time though, she knew it was him right away since, she believed that he was the only dad on the face of the Earth that still spanked his children.

"Yo bruh, look over there. That kid's about to get a major roast from his dad."One of the boys said to the group.

"You're right man."One of the other boys replied.

"Wait, isn't that your dad, and your brother Kelsey?"One of that girls in the group asked Kelsey.

"Ohh dear God."Kelsey mumbled under her breath as she put her hand on her face.

"It is bruh."Another boy said.

"Watch this."The first boy said as he lightly elbowed his friend in the side.

He then cuffed his hands around his mouth, and yelled:

"Hey Mr Doggett!"He yelled.

John didn't once look up, he stared down at the teenage boy on his lap, and raised his hand.

"Now, you will not say a curse word."John sternly told Kyle.

"I still don't think you're gonna do it, father."Kyle said, with an emphasis on father.

John then moved Kyle's face so he was forced to look at him.

"Watch me."John warned then he let go of his son's face, and brought his hand back up.

"Ohh, it's about to get real."The first boy said again.

"Shut, up Jason."Kelsey warned.

"Someone's like there daddy, what are you gonna do. Huh, spank me like your daddy?"Jason teased then all the kids in her group began to laugh.

"Just shut up!"She yelled.

"Ooo, now someone's a little angry. Maybe she needs her daddy to come over here, and spank her."Jason continued to tease as all the kids began to laugh.

"Now, you will not use curse words."John warned Kyle.

"How about you watch me?"Kyle said with a smile across his face that stretched from ear to ear.

"That's it!"John nearly yelled.

"That's it!"Kelsey nearly yelled.

Then, John spanked Kyle's behind at the same exact time that Kelsey punched Jason across the face.

Kyle looked down at the ground with a shocked expression, and said:

"I can't believe you actually did it."Kyle nearly whispered in a shocked voice.

"I can't believe you did that."Jason said in a shocked voice as he wiped the blood from his cut lip.

"Why the hell did you do that!"Jason's best friend yelled at Kelsey as he pushed Kelsey's best friend out of the way.

"He was being a jerk."Kelsey told Jason's friend, Brian, in a sassy tone.

"What's going on over here?"The principal asked as he walked over to the scene.

He then looked at Jason's face then asked:

"Who did this?"He asked then, everybody pointed to Kelsey.

"Kelsey Doggett, come with me to my office, I'll have someone tell your father where you are."He told her then place his hand on her back, escorted her to his office.

"You will curse at your father."John scolded then spanked Kyle again. He spanked him a few more times after that then, he sat Kyle upright on his lap.

"Now son, you won't swear anymore, especially at your father, and you will cut out that smart alack crap."John told Kyle in a serious voice with a serious expression on his face.

"I, I promise dad."Kyle said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Okay." John said then gave him a hug, and Kyle hugged him back."Let's go get your sister."John said then Kyle nodded his head in agreement.

Kyle slid back over to his seat, and John sat back down in the driver's seat as a teacher's aid approached his car.

"Mr Doggett, your daughter got into some trouble, and is in Mr Farrell's office."She told him.

"Ohh boy."John said under his breath."Thank you ma'am, tell him I'll be right in."John replied then started up the car engine."Looks like we're gonna be here for a while boys."John said then pulled out of the drop off, pick up zone, and parked the car in the parking lot.

John is back in his bedroom now with his boxers, and an undershirt on.

"Wow, looks like you had quiet a day."Monica said.

"Did they tell you about any of this?"John asked.

"Yes, they, but they told me about Kelsey's in school suspension, and Kyle's grounding for a few weeks, and Austin's grounding for a week."Monica replied.

"Ohh, and you should've seen the look on Skinner's face when I told him that story. He was not happy. He thought I had made all that crap up."John replied with a slight chuckle as Monica glared over at him.

"Well, you should get some rest, you had quiet a day."Monica instructed.

"Yeah, I'm pretty beat up."John said then laid down in bed next to Monica who was now reading her book.

"Goodnight John."Monica said then put her book down on her nightstand, and turned off her lamp.

"Goodnight Mon."John said then gave her kiss."Can you promise me that we will not have another baby?"John asked.

Monica laughed then said:

"Yes John, we will not have another baby."She said then John turned the light off, and replied:

"Thank you honey."He said with a smile then kissed her again, and rolled over then, went to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16:Chating With Mulder

John, and Mulder are sitting in the office. All week long they had been doing paperwork from their case two weeks ago. John, unlike Mulder, finished his paperwork yesterday, but Mulder is a bit on the lazy side, and still had about three days worth of work left.

"John, could you please help me? I don't want to be stuck doing work tomorrow."Mulder complained.

John looked up from his monitor, sighed, then replied:

"Fine, I'll help ya out Muldah."John said then walked over to Mulder's desk, picked up a few files, and began to work.

John finished in about three hours while Mulder was nearly finished with his second file out of three.

John then walked over, took the last file, and finished it within the hour as Mulder was just finishing up his.

"Hopefully none of your kids have your kind of work ethic."John commented as Mulder finished up his last sentence.

"Sadly, William is this way with his school work."Mulder replied then, closed the file, and put it in his finished pile."It takes him about three hours after he gets home from school to get one sentence down while Olivia is almost finished with her homework."Mulder said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I understand. Some days I have to fight with Austin to get him to do his homework 'cause he'd much rather be outside play football or baseball or some sport with his friends."John told him.

"Olivia told me that she thinks about her homework this way, if she gets it done now then, she'll have more time to watch her Miranda Sings videos, and all that stuff girls these days are into."Mulder said as him, and John rolled their eyes.

"Don't get me started on how stupid that Miranda girl is."John nearly yelled as a huge grin formed across his face.

"I don't get it. Is she some of YouTube TV character or something?"Mulder asked as a grin emerged on his face as well.

"I think that she is some deranged kid that the girl dreamt of one day, and made her a person."John replied as he chuckled.

"Has Kelsey ever tried to walk out the door to school with as much lipstick on as Miranda wears?"Mulder asked.

"Ohh yeah, but Mon makes her take it off, and tells her that if she wants to wear that much lipstick to school then, she has to wait 'til Halloween."John said with a grin.

"Isn't Halloween in a few weeks?"Mulder asked.

"Yeah."John replied.

"Have your kids decided who they're going as?"Mulder asked.

"Yup, Kelsey is gonna be Miranda Sings, Kyle is gonna be David Lee Roth, and Austin is gonna be Tom Brady."John said then rolled his eyes.

"Tom Brady? That must be harsh."Mulder said as he threw the football that was on his desk over to John.

John caught it then said:

"Well, Austin decided that he likes the Patriots, and idolizes Tom Brady. Mon says that it's phase, and he's just testing out his independence, but I'm just afraid that he's gonna be a Pats fan forever"John said as he threw the football back to Mulder.

"I can see Kelsey going as Miranda Sings, Olivia is doing the same thing, but Kyle going as David Lee Roth? When did that happen?"Mulder asked as he threw John back the football.

"Well, this Van Halen thing started a few weeks ago, but I know it's gonna last a while."John replied then threw him the football again.

"I just can't picture Kyle in fuzzy white boots, and a pink jumpsuit."Mulder said then chuckled at that thpught, and threw the football to John.

"I know, I can't either, but he's still thinking about what outfit of his he's gonna wear."John replied then threw the football back to him.

"Did he get a blonde wig yet?"Mulder asked with a huge grin as he threw the football up the air, caught it then, threw it to John.

"Yup, I took him to go get it, but the only kid's costume I ain't funding is Austin's."John said then threw the football.

"Then who is, 'cause I'm guessing Austin doesn't have enough money for it."Mulder asked then threw the football.

"My brother Michael is sending him a jersey, pants, a helmet, and a Patriots game ball."John told him as he rolled his eyes, and threw him back the ball.

Mulder threw the ball around with him for a minute then asked:

"Is he a big Patriots fan?"He said then put the ball down, and got out their small, light basket ball, and threw it to John.

"Ohh yeah, big time. Ever since we were two, and my father took us to the NFL Pro Shop in Danbury, and told us boys that we could pick out anything we wanted, and he would get it for us, and Michael picked out a Patriots jersey. He still has it in a frame over his fireplace."John told him as he chuckled, and Mulder did as well then threw the ball back to him."So who's William goin' as?"John asked him.

"Uhh I think he said him, and his buddies are going to get those color jumpsuits, and wigs, and stuff, and be those things."Mulder said with shrug."Are you going to dress up, and go out with your kids?"Mulder asked him then threw to ball to him.

"Nah, the kids said that they're told old for their daddy to go out trick or treating with them."John told him then threw him the ball.

"Yeah, they grow up too fast. Don't they?"Mulder said with a sigh then threw John the ball.

"Yup, one minute they're watching _Sesame Street_ , and will only eat dinosaur chicken nuggets, and mac, and cheese then the next minute, they're listening to Van Halen, watching Miranda Sings, and rooting for cheaters."John said with a sigh then threw him back the ball.

Mulder peered up at the clock in their office, and realized that it is five thirty, and that they could leave.

"It's past five, we should get going."Mulder said.

"Yup, see ya Muldah."John said as he got up, and Mulder threw John his coat, and he put on his.

"See ya John."Mulder said then closed the door behind them, locked up.

Mulder stood there for a moment, thought about those days when him, and John would anxiously watch the clock, waiting to get home to their little kids, and wives. Now, the only reason they would watch the clock was to prevent their wives from yelling at them for being late.

John turned around, and realized that Mulder wasn't on his tail, like he normally is. He walked back, and saw that he was still by the door.

"You ready to go Muldah?"John asked him.

Mulder looked back at John, and said:

"Uhh yeah, I just thought I left something in the office."Mulder responded then put his keys back in his pocket, and walked over to John.

"I guess you're getting old to."John said as placed his hand on Mulder's back.

"Guess I am."Mulder said then they walked into the elevator, to get back home to wives, and kids.

 **AN: I'm a huge Patriots fan (Brady's da bomb, and Gronk it!) so anything I said about them being characters is just what feel would be the character's opinions, they are not mine. Just thought that I would put that out there for anyone of you guys that watch football as well as The X-Files, and read, and write fan fiction:)**

 **I also hope to get some more chapters out for this story (even though I am already at sixteen) I feel as if this story could probably never end since it is a collection of family events, and families last forever. If you have any recommendations of stories you would like to see in this collection please feel free to leave a comment or private message me one :)**


End file.
